¡Mi Dragón! ¿Mi gatito?
by Lucy Conejita
Summary: Lucy se había ruborizado, Happy no paraba de decir su tipico, Se gusssssssssssstan, acompañado de un Frosh piensa igual. y la risa de todos los miembros del gremio incluso Laxus lagrimeaba de tanto reír.


**Holaaaa tanto tiempo,** estoy sin computadora por eso no actualizo nada xD pero mi hermano hoy me presto su portátil sábado y domingo nada más D:

Así que subiré este one-shot y si me alcanza el tiempo otros que tengo en mi cuaderno de 200 hojas! Mi nuevo fanfiction temporal D:

* * *

**Fairy Tail y sus personajes no me pertenecen son propiedad de Hiro Mashima.  
**

**Advertencia:**

_Cambie un poco las personalidades de los personajes, pero solo un poco, mas fue para mi Natsu :3_

**¡Mi Dragón! ¿Mi gatito?**

Fairy Tail se había vuelto incluso más ruidoso, destructivo y calido que antes los nuevos miembros habían creado una atmósfera nueva y para algunos, rara. Sting, Lector, Rogue, Frosh, Orga, Rufus, Yukino he incluso Minerva ahora pertenecían a las hadas.

Que pasaba con ellos Minerva y Mirajane eran intimas, Rufus se había vuelto de los mas cercanos a Gray, Ogra solo desafiaba a Laxus hasta que termino uniéndose a sus guardaespaldas, Rogue se la pasa con Levy, Lector y Frosh se la pasaban con los otros Nekos, Happy, Lily y Charle.

En fin eso era básicamente lo que ocurría todos los días, si bien el carácter de algunos había cambiado un poco por lo sucedido en la guerra, como los celos de Natsu por su mejor amiga.

Todo le parecía una amenaza y por eso Sting podía fastidiarlo tan fácilmente, sin embargo nadie se imagino que el Rubio llegaría tan lejos, como haber entrado a la casa de la maga estelar y sacarle una fotografía mientras se estaba cambiando pero lo mas sorprendente era la ropa interior que estaba utilizando a Heartfilia; negra con encajes y he ahí lo sorprendente, las bragitas y el sostén tenia como decoración pequeños Dragones Rojos.

Todos habían pensado que Sting seria apalisado sin piedad, pero nadie absolutamente nadie se imagino la reacción que tendría el Dragón Slayer de Fuego, incluso Lucy que se encontraba a su lado quedo blanca de la sorpresa. Sting por su parte no podía con la carcajada que le había nacido al instante de ver como el Gran Salamander; su rival, había reaccionado.

Natsu había llevado sus manos a su entrepierna, su rostro se había ruborizado por completo, sus ojos se habían vuelto espirales, de sus orejas salía un humo gris intenso, la atmósfera se volvió acalorada y de su nariz había salido un gran chorro de sangre haciéndolo caer de espaldas, si bien el gremio no creía lo que veía, el simple grito de Gajeel había bastado para despertarlos.

**¡SALAMANDER REACCIONO!**

Lucy se había ruborizado, Happy no paraba de decir su tipico, Se gusssssssssssstan, acompañado de un ´ Frosh piensa igual.´ y la risa de todos los miembros del gremio incluso Laxus lagrimeaba de tanto reír.

_**25 Minutos Después.**_

_**En la mini enfermería del Gremio.**_

Lucy estaba sentada en una silla al costado de la cama en donde reposaba un inconciente pelirosa, que comenzaba a despertar. Lucy se había acomodado para poder verlo pero cuando su mirada chocolate choco contra la negra mirada de Natsu, el desvió sus ojos y llevo ambas manos a cubrirse con parte de la muñeca sus ojos, sus mejillas se pusieron rojas, incluso de un rojo mas intenso que el cabello de Erza, Lucy pudo notar que el cuerpo de Natsu temblaba y pequeñas gotas de sudor se hicieron visibles.

**Natsu estas….**

**Por favor… no hables…y no me mires….**

**Pero Natsu….**

**Solo… no me veas…-**la voz del miembro mas escandaloso de Fairy Tail sonaba tan quebrada y frágil que la chica mas y a la vez menos normal del gremio, sintio como la ternura le llenaba el corazón, pero no era para menos, ver al gran Natsu Dragneel tan vulnerable era tal vez, posible solo una vez en la vida**- Ahora…sabes que me…gu-gustas…-** Lucy se ruborizo por completo**- ¡Es ve-Vergonzoso!-** la rubia lo miro sorprendida**- ¡Lo siento!-** Natsu se había parado aun con su mano y parte de su muñeca tapando sus ojos**- ¡Y-Yo lo siento!-** repitió; Lucy noto como una fina gota recorrió la mejillas rojas del pelirosa, escapando de sus ojos protegidos por sus fuertes brazos, ocultándose en su bufanda.

Ella sonrió picara, mostrando seguridad, aunque en realidad su corazón no paraba de latir con un grito marcado en el ¡Que tierno!. Lucy se levanto y se acerco a Natsu quedando enfrente suyo, sin que el lo notara, se agacho un poco y sin mas unió sus labios con los del Dragneel, por primera vez, fue veloz, con un mensaje al final.

**También me gustas…así que todo esta bien…**

Natsu bajo sus brazos dejando ver sus ojos negros rodeados de color rojo por las lágrimas, aun los mantenía cristalizados; pero sus labios eran adornados por una hermosa sonrisa tan suya. Lucy no pudo evitarlo se sonrojo mas pero también sonrió.

Pero ella no esperaba que el la abrazara con tanto cariño y ternura, era diferente a las veces anteriores, este abrazo no era de apoyo, miedo o protección, era un abrazo que pedía otro como respuesta, un abrazo que no la abraza a ella, este abrazo no era de ellos, era solo un abrazo entre corazones.

Después de un pequeño tiempo Natsu incluso se froto en ella, mejilla con mejilla, como un gato, y ni Lucy ni los espías de sus compañeros, podían creer que el mas ruborizado era Natsu.

Pero bueno desde entonces se volvió normal ver a Natsu Dragneel ruborizado mientras se encontrara con la maga estelar, claro esta que los celos aumentaron, parecía un feroz Dragón protegiendo a su Princesa, sin embargo para Lucy, Natsu mas bien se había vuelto un abrazable, besable y tierno gatito.

**Hasta aqui este One-shot! Espero les haya gustado! :D**

**LUCY CONEJITA!**


End file.
